Silver and Blaze’s Final Battle Approaches/Shadow’s Group Goes After Mephiles in Dusty Desert
(Exterior; Aquatic Base entrance; Day) (The portal appeared and Sonic’s group, Entei, Raikou, and Suicune made it through. After noticing the Egg Carrier still in the launch bay from above, they enter the base) (Exterior; Flame Core; Night) (Back at the future, the blue swirling portal appears and Silver and Blaze were deposited and it disappeared. Looking at the blue and white Chaos Emeralds, Silver spoke up) Silver: I know how to save our world now. We don’t have to change the past. I’m sure of it. Blaze: So you have a plan? (Silver nods) Silver: Yep. The Temple of Flames. (Blaze nods in agreement) Blaze: Well then, let’s hurry. I sense his flames from within his lair, and ironically, it’s near the Temple of Flames. (They walk up to the entrance, got determined, and ran in) (Interior; Flame Core; Night) (Silver and Blaze continue running through the tunnel in determination) Silver: I’m coming, Iblis! (They rushed through until they reached the top, avoiding obstacles and fighting lava monsters. At the clifftop, more lava monsters appeared) Silver: Get out of our way! (He uses his psychokinesis to lift them up into the air and throw them off the cliff to the ground to their deaths. Once that’s done, Silver and Blaze suddenly noticed cracks appearing on the ground from a brief tremor) Silver: The ground here is unstable with lava…. Blaze: It’s probably because of him! (They avoid the lava chutes and went through more of the cavern, avoiding more obstacles and fighting off more lava monsters) Silver: (While fighting the lava monsters) Heh, no matter how many of you come, it’s a waste of time! (He and Blaze finished off two lava monsters) Silver: Alright, time to clean up the trash! Blaze: (Nods) Right! (They then destroyed the rest of the lava monsters until there were no more in the area) Silver: Well, I guess that’s done. Okay, let’s move on! And you’re not going to get in our way, Iblis! (Silver and Blaze hurried along, avoiding obstacles and raining burning rocks and fighting lava monsters until they reached the summit of Flame Core) (Exterior; Flame Core Summit; Night) (Upon arriving, they noticed Iblis’ shield in the form of a molten lava rock) Silver: What is that ball of flame? Is that the power of Iblis? Blaze: It appears it is. (Suddenly seeing the shield pulsing, Silver and Blaze took shelter behind a boulder and the shield fired interval flame waves) Silver: It seems like the attacks come in regular intervals…. Blaze: I sense that too, Silver. (Silver got an idea suddenly) Silver: We’ll have to get closer and use my power directly! Let’s go for it! Blaze: Right behind you! (After shielding themselves against another interval flame wave, Silver and Blaze charged at it and while Blaze froze the shield’s power with her pyrokinesis in place, Silver took his cue and used his psychokinesis to subdue the shield) Silver: Just as we expected. Blaze: Yep! (Then Iblis’ flame form swam away in the lava to another part of the summit) Silver: Now, all we have to do is take him down! Blaze: And seal him! (They hurry to the other part to confront Iblis) (Exterior; Dusty Desert; Day) (Back in the present, Shadow’s group landed on the ground and looked around. Rouge then noticed Mephiles from afar entering the ruins) Rouge: Mephiles appears to have headed for those ruins. He’s probably looking for the Chaos Emerald that’s supposed to be there. (Shadow nods in agreement) Shadow: There’s no doubt in my mind. His movement shows he’s seeking any Chaos Emerald he can find. Brick: What a greedy beast! Boomer and Butch: Yeah! Shadow: Supposedly, he needs all seven in order to join with Iblis again, along with capturing that Celebi Princess again. Morbucks: But the Celebi Princess just died, remember? Shadow: As I’m aware. But without a doubt in my mind, once he finds that Chaos Emerald, he’ll go back in time to an earlier point and capture and possess the Celebi Princess into helping him join Iblis and become Solaris again. Omega: I will help seal him before that. (They then head out towards the ruins, avoiding obstacles and fighting shadow monsters and even lava monsters in their path until they reached the entrance to the ruins and entered) To be continued…. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sonic/PPG Crossovers